A lot of signal lights have now been disposed at the rear of a car each indicating turning direction, braking, etc. However, none has been able to warn a succeeding car of the driving status of the leading car such as accelerating, decelerating, ready to brake, to enable the succeeding car to take precautions to keep a safe distance from the preceeding car to avoid unnecessary accidents. Knowledge of these matters is especially desirable when visibility is poor.